nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
National Adjectives
This article is about National Adjectives, descriptions about a country and its inhabitants. A *'Alfegos' (pronounced: al-fay-gos) **Name of inhabitants: Alfegosian (pronounced: al-fay-go-si-an) **Short name of inhabitants: Fegosian (pronounced: fay-go-si-an) **Adjective: Alfegan (pronounced: al-fay-gun) **Short adjective: Fegan (pronounced: fay-gun) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Algaygans, Ki'Ivceas *'Angenteria' (AN-gent-er-ie-uh)/Angenterian Empire (AN-gent-er-ie-in) **Name of Inhabitants: Angenterians (AN-gent-er-ie-ins) **Adjective: Angenterian (AN-gent-er-ie-in) **Derogatory Nickname: Angies *'Aschenhyrst' Pronounced: Ashen hurst **Name of inhabitants: Aschen, Aschenhyrstian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Assen, Ass-it-hurts-obvious plays on the name; Clodhoppers, Hicks, Rednecks, Rubes *'Ashlaea' **Name of inhabitants: Ashlaeans **Short name of inhabitants: Ashlaeates **Adjective: Ashlaean **Short adjective: Ashlen **Nickname(s) of Inhabitants:Salamanders/ White salamanders *'Atrutria' **Name of inhabitants: Atrurians **Short name of inhabitants: 'Trurians **Adjective: Atrurian **Short adjective: Atruri **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Atruroes * Amenria **Name of inhabitants: Amenrians **Adjective: Amenrians **Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Asian, Imperial, Eastern B *'Beer Served Here' **Name of inhabitants: Beerservers **Adjective: Beerservian **Alternative adjective: Servian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Drunks, Lushes, Kegstanders, Caseracers, Bartenders, etc. *'Bostopia' pronounced: bos-toe-pee-ya, or locally: bos-toep-ya **Name of inhabitants: Bostopians pronounced: bos-toe-pee-ans, or locally: bos-toep-yans **Adjective: Bostopian pronounced: bos-toe-pee-an, or locally: bos-toep-yan **Short adjective: Bosto pronounced: bos-toe (rarely used) *'Brutland and Norden' **Name of inhabitants: Nord-Brutlandese **Short name of inhabitants: B&Ners **Adjective: Nord-Brutlandese **Short adjective: B&Nic **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: anything that stem from B&N C *'Cafundéu' **Name of Inhabitants: Cafundelense **Adjective: Monopolists, Serranos. **Derogatory Nickname(s): Vintém-eaters, Work dependants, Sambistas, Futile. *'Calizorinstan' **Name of inhabitants: Calizorinstanians **Short name of inhabitants: Calis **Adjective:Calizorinstanian **Short adjective: Calian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Nazis, Prusski's, Fredrickites, Caliztines *'Candelaria And Marquez' (pronounced: can-dul-LAIR-re-ah and mar-KETH with the 'and' given its full value) **Short name of nation: C&M (pronounced: see-un-em) or alternatively CAM **Name of inhabitants: Candelariasians (pronounced: CAN-duh-lair-re-uz-she-uns) **Adjective: Candelariasian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Non-human nations regularly refer to the country’s occupants as "flaming specists" (or speciesists) et al, and the dismissive term "those creeps" has garnered a certain amount of popular usage in foreign, non-human media *'Catawaba' **Name of Inhabitants: Catawabans and Taungs **Short Name of Inhabitants: Catwabs, Taung **Adjective: Catawaban, Taung **Short Adjective: Catwaban, Taung **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Togovian stepchildren, Cats *'Cookesland' (pronounced: Kooks-luh-nd) **Name of inhabitants: Cookeslanders (pronounced: Kooks-lahn-durz) **Short name of inhabitants: Cookes (pronounced: Kooks) **Adjective: Cookeslandic (pronounced: Kooks-lahn-dik) **Short adjective: (antique) Chelseian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Chels or Chelk *'Corbournne' (Core Bore Nuh) **Name of Inhabitants: Corbournnians (Core Bore Knee Uhns) **Adjective: Corbournnian (Core Bore Knee Uhn) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Frogs *'Crossman' **Name of inhabitants: Crossmanians (Cross-may-nee-ans), Imperials **Short name of inhabitants: Imps **Adjective: Crossmanian (Cross-may-nee-an), Imperial **Short adjective: Imp **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Crossmaniacs, Unics D *'Dancougar' (pronounced: Dan-coo-ger) **Name of inhabitants: Dancougarans (pronounced: Dan-coo-ger-ens) **Short name of inhabitants: Cougarrans (pronounced: Coo-ger-ens) **Adjective: Dancougaran (pronounced: Dan-coo-ger-en) **Short adjective: Cougaran (pronounced: Coo-ger-an) *'Demot' **Name of Inhabitants: Demotian (Dee mot tian), Druids **Short Name of inhabitants: Deot **Adjective: Demotian **Derogotory Nickname(s): Dragon fodder, Heliods E *'Eire Mor' **Name of inhabitants: Na Gaeil (pronounced nuh Guy-ill) **Short name of inhabitants: Gaels, Irish **Adjective: Eireannach (pronounced Air-uh-nuck with a slightly rolled "r") **Short adjective: Irish, Gaelic, Celtic **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: morons, Eirers (pronounced errors), micks, drunken bastards *'Errinundera' **Name of inhabitants: Errinundrians **Adjective: Errinundrian **Nickname: Erri **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Tree-huggers *'Eternal Kawaii, The' **Name of Inhabitants: People of the Eternal Kawaii **Short Name of Inhabitants: Kawaiians **Adjective: Kawaiian **Short Adjective: Kawaiian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: The "Hello Kitty" Taliban, Those Crazy Cat Worshipers. *'Excelsior Deus' **Name of inhabitants: Ralarii (pronounced Ral-ar-eye) **Short name of inhabitants: Citizens, Comrades. **Adjective: Ralarians F *'Freethinker Commonwealth, The' **Name of inhabitants: Freethinkers or Freestians **Short name of inhabitants: Freets (pronounced either as one or two syllables) **Adjective: Freethinker or Freestian) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Multiple, generally based on regional habitation and species. *'Fujisawan Territories' **Name of inhabitants: Fujisawans **Short name of inhabitants: Fujis **Adjective: Fujisawan, Territorial **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Chooba, Ehujo *'Future-World'/Futuria **Name of inhabitants: Futurians **Adjective: Futurian **Derogatory Nicknames of Inhabitants: Hippies,Teens or Oldies G *'Golugan' (Go-LOO-gahn) **Name of inhabitants: Golugani (Go-LOO-gah-nee) **Short name of inhabitants: Golugani **Adjective: Golugani **Short adjective: Golugani **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Mutts *'Green Wombat' **Name of inhabitants: Wombati **Short name of inhabitants: Batis (Bat-ees) **Adjective: Wombati **Short adjective: Bati (Bat-ee) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: wombs, greenies, GW Bush H *'Hachihyaku' **Name of inhabitants: Squirrels **Adjective: Xaphanish **Short adjective: Xaphan **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Rodents, Raccoons, rodent lover, theocrazies *'His Holiness Ted' **Name of inhabitants: Liberated Freepersons in Revernce to Ted's Most Holy Wisdom **Short Version:Tedese **Adjective: Most serene, protected under Ted's mein (Noun) **Alternative adjective: Ted's **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Crackpot, Teddit *'Hofkauzern' **Name of inhabitants: Hofkauzerners **Adjective: Hofkauzern **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Schweinkopfer I *'Iansisle' **Adjective: Iansislean **Noun: Iansislean **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Numerous *'Imperium Scientium' **Name of inhabitants: Imperium inhabitants **Adjective: Scientific **Alternate adjective: Imperium **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Nerds *'Independent Planets' **Name of inhabitants: Planetians (pronounced: Plăn-ē-shəns) **Short name of inhabitants: IPs **Adjective: Planetian (pronounced: Plăn-ē-shən) **Short adjective: IP **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Indies, Ippies (extremely offensive) *'Intangelon' (pronounced in-TAN-jell-ahn) **Name of inhabitants: Intangelese **Short name of inhabitants: Tangos **Adjective: Intangible **Short adjective: Tangy **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Jelly, Jellies, Jello, Jellos. *'Inya' **Name of inhabitants: Inyanese **Short name of inhabitants: Inira (archaic) **Adjective: Inyanese **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Flowers, Ins J *'Jeruselem' **Name of inhabitants: Jeruselemites **Adjective: Jeruselemites **Short adjective: Jeru **Derogatory nicknames of inhabitants: Bikes, Whores of Babylon K *'Kandarin' (rhymes with Mandarin, not Pandaren) **Name of inhabitants: Kandarinese **Adjective: Kandarin **Alternative adjective: Kandarinese **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Pretty much all of the Elven derogatories *'Kirav' (pronounced: KEER-ăv) **Name of inhabitants: Kiravians (pronounced: Keer-AY-vee-unz), Kiravites (pronounced: Keer-AV-ĪTZ) **Short name of inhabitants: Kiravs (pronounced: KEER-ăvz) **Adjective: Kiravian (pronounced: KEER-AY-vee-an), Kiravic (KEER-ah-VIK) **Short Adjective (prefix) Kiro- (Pronounced: KEER-O) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: K'rucks, Kiravos, Tree-Huggers, Fat-as-a-Whales *'Komekong' **Name of inhabitants: Komenease (kome-neez) **Short name of inhabitants: komes **Adjective: Komeneas (kome-neez) **Derogatory Nicknames of Inhabitants: Commies, kongies *'Krasslor' **Name of Inhabitants: Krasslori (CRASS - lor - ee), Kassyyki (cash - ICK - ee), Kunari (KOO - nar - ee) **Short name: The Krass **Adjective: Krasslorian L M *'Manhattan Prime' **Name of inhabitants: Manhattanites **Adjective: Manhattanite **Short adjective: Manhattan **Derogatory Nicknames of Inhabitants: MPers, Chippers *'Most Glorious Hack, The' **Name of inhabitants: Hackers **Adjective: Hacker **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: libertines, geeks, freaks, capitalist pig-dogs *'Multiple-Use Suburbia' **Name of inhabitants: Multiple-Use Suburbian **Short Name: Suburbian **Adjective: Suburbian N *'Northern Rangeria' ('Rangeria' pronounced: rain-dzher-ia) **Name of inhabitants: (Northern) Rangerians (The population refers to itself as Rangerian, Northern Rangerians is used in international and official contexts) **Short name of inhabitants: Rangeri, Rangi (rain-dzher-ee, rain-dzhee) **Adjective: Northern Rangerian **Short adjective: N-Rangerian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Rankers, Woodsmen, Knife-frights, Lesser Rangerians, Lord's Bastards *'Nosoreland' **Short Nation Names: Nosorepazzau, Nosorei(Noh-soh-ray-ee) **Name of people: Nosorian(English),(Nosore) u Nosoreru(male), e Nosoreru(neuter), i Nosoreru(female) **Adjective: Nosorian, (Nosore) Nosoreo **Derrogatory Names: Bird heads, Beak Face, Feather Ass, E Regrire (ancient) O *'Obalonia' (pronounced: obba-LONE-ee-aa) **Name of inhabitants: Obalob (pronounced: ob-a-lob) **Short name of inhabitants: Obalob (pronounced: ob-a-lob) **Adjective: Obalonian (pronounced: obba-LONE-ee-un) **Short adjective: Obbie (pronounced: obby) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Pumpkins (stereotypically what Obalonians eat), Kevin (male) Brenda (female) *'Omigodtheykilledkenny' (pronounced just like the "South Park" meme, mashed together) **Name of inhabitants: Kennyites (pronounced "Kenny-ite") **Adjective: OMGTKK or Kennyite *'Ohshucksiforgotourname' **Name of inhabitants: Ohshucksiforgotournamers **Short name of inhabitants: Shucksers **Adjective: Ohshucksiforgotournamish **Short adjective: Shuckish **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Rabbits *'Okanama City' **Name of Inhabitants: Okanamans **Adjective: Okanaman **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Oka(s) *'Our Backyard' **Name of inhabitants: Backyarders **Adjective: Backyardish **Short adjective: Backyard **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: P *'Philimbesi' pronounced fill-im-BEE-z **Name of Inhabitants: Philimbesians **Adjective: Imbesians **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Phillys *'Prux' (pronounced: per-ucks) **Name of inhabitants: Pruxians (pronounced: per-ucks-ans) **Adjective: Pruxian (pronounced: per-ucks-an) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Any word that begins with F and rhymes with Ducks Q *'Qazox' pronounced: Kaz-oks **Name of inhabitants: Qazoxians (pronounced: Kaz-oks-e-ans) **Short name of inhabitants: Qazians (pronounced: Kaz-e-ans) **Adjective: Qazoxian (pronounced: Kaz-oks-e-an) **Short adjective: Qazian (pronounced: Kaz-e-an) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Ox-Heads or Ox-Worshipers *'Quintessence of Dust' **Name of inhabitants: Quodites (pronounced Kwod-yt-s) **Adjective: Quodite **Alternative adjective: Quintessential (formal use only) **Derogatory nicknames of inhabitants: Dusty (Dusties) R *'Rejistania' **Name of inhabitants: Associate Rejistanis **Short name of inhabitants: Rejistanis **Adjective: Rejistani or Rejistanian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: anything involving karela, slow computers, the colors orange and blue, communism (by more capitalist nations), capitalism (by more communist nations) and fragmentation *'Romanar' **Name of Inhabitants: Romanarians **Adjective: Romanarian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Roms, any term used for capitalists, "those damn Northerners" (the last is frequently used in South Romanar) *'Rajesthan' **Name of Inhabitants: Rajesthani **Adjective: Rajesthani **Derogatory Nickname(s): none S *'Scolopendra' pronounced: SKO-lo-PEND-ruh **Name of inhabitants: Scolopendrans (pronounced: SKO-lo-PEND-runs -rins, or -rans, or -rayns depending on accent) **Short name of inhabitants: 'Pendrans (pronounced: PEND-runs -rans, or -rins, or -rayns depending on accent) **Adjective: Scolopendran (pronounced: SKO-lo-PEND-run -ran or -rin) **Short adjective: 'Pendran (pronounced: PEND-run -ran or rin) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Numerous *'Scotchpinestan' (Scotch-pine-stan) **Name of inhabitants: Scotchpines **Short name of inhabitants: (none) **Adjective: Scotchpine (Scotch-pine) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Woodies, treehuggers *'Sel Appa' (Sell Ahp-pah) **Name of inhabitants: Sel Appans (Sell Ahp-pinz) **Adjective: Sel Appan (Sell Ahp-pin) *'Sorthern Northland' (Sor-fuhn Norf-lund) **Name of Inhabitants: Sortherner (Sor-fuhn-er), Sorthern Northlander (Sor-fuhn Norf-land-er), Northlander. **Adjective: Sortherners, Sorthern Northlanders, Northlanders *'Soviet Houston' **Name of inhabitants: Soviet Houstonians **Short name of inhabitants: SHers **Adjective: Soviet Houstonian **Short adjective: SHian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Slaves *'Supermarket, The' **Name of inhabitants: Products, Goods, Stock **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: numerous T *'taeshan' **Name of inhabitants: Taeshanese, teashanese **short name: Taeshites **adjective: Tieshanese **short adjective: Taes **Nickname of inhabitants: Knights/ Purple knights *'Three-Way' **Name of inhabitants: Three-Wayers **Short name of inhabitants: Ys (pronounced: like the word "wise") **Adjective: Three-Wayish **Short adjective: Three-Way **Derogatory Nickname(s) of inhabitants: Forks In The Road, Wishbones *'Tokonaga Empire' (pronounced: Toe-koe-na-ga) **Name of inhabitants: Wolves **Short name of inhabitants: Wolf **Adjective: Tokonagan (pronounced: Toe-koe-na-gan) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Wild Dogs U *'Uiri' Pronounced: OO-EE-REE **Name of inhabitants: Uir* (OO-EER) **Adjective: Uir **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: U's (OO-Z), Uirian, Uiran, Uirese, Uirish, Uiric, Uirine, Uirite, Uirier, Uireno, Uiriard, Uiraise, Uiriot, Uiresque *'United Islands of Ad'ihan, The' (/ˈʌd.iːˌhʌn/ or UD-ee-hun) **Name of inhabitants: Ad'ihani or Ad'ihanais, Islander(informal) **National adjective: Ad'ihani *'Urmania' **Name of inhabitants: Urmanians **Short name of inhabitants: Urmans **Adjective: Urmanian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Frog-eaters V *'Valanora' (pronounced: val-ah-nor-ah ) **Name of inhabitants: Vanorians (pronounced: vah-nor-ians) **Short name of inhabitants: Vanors (pronounced: vah-nors) **Adjective: Valanorian (pronounced: val-ah-nor-ian) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Vikos (pronounced: vike-ohs) *'Valerian Empire, The' **Name of inhabitants: Valerians **Adjective: Valerian **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Numerous *'Vephrall' VEF-rahl **Name of inhabitants: Vephraller, pl. Vephrallers Vephrese (informal) **Adjective: Vephrese **Derogatory nickname(s): Frolly, Vephro *'Vetalia' **Name of inhabitants: Vetalians **Short name of inhabitants: Vetal (archaic) **Adjective: Vetalian **Short adjective: Vetalic **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: ****+Vetalian W *'Wales - Cymru' **Name of inhabitants: Welsh **Short name of inhabitants: Welsh **Adjective: Welsh **Short adjective: Welsh **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Taffy (individual), Taffs (group). *'Wentland' **Inhabitants: Wentlanders, Went **Adjective: Wentlandish, Went **Derogatory nickname: Blue Tits *'Westby and/or Eastby' **Name of inhabitants: Westbeans (WEST-bee-uhnz) or Eastbeans (EAST-bee-uhnz), depending. **Short name of inhabitants: Same spelling, but pronounced as written (-beenz). **Adjective: Westbean or Eastbean, depending. **Short adjective: Same spelling, but pronounced as written. **Derogatory nickname: "Beans" X Y Z *'Zaheran' (pronounced: za-er-an). **Name of inhabitants: Zaheranian (pronounced: za-er-ani-an). **Short name of inhabitants: Zaher (male, pronounced: za-er), Zahera (female, pronounced: za-era). **Adjective: Zaheranian (pronounced: za-er-ani-an). **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Multiple, depends on religion and ethnic group. *'Zanzarkanikus' (pronounced: Zan-zar-KAN-i-kus) **Name of inhabitants: Zanzarkanikusians (pronounced: Zan-zar-kan-i-KUʒ*-uns) **Short name of inhabitants (oft-used): Zanzarkans (pronounced: ZAN-zark-ans) **Adjective: Zanzarkanikusian (pronounced: Zan-zar-kan-i-KUʒ-un) **Short adjective: Zanzarkan (pronounced: ZAN-zark-an) **Derogatory Nicknames of Inhabitants: Zarkies, pedants *'Zarbli' (zar-BLEE) **Name of inhabitants: Zarblese, Zarblisei (neuter), zarbliseu (male), zarbliseiu (female) **Short name of inhabitants: Zarbs, Zarbi (n), zarbu (m), zarbiu (f) **Adjective: Zarblese, Zarbliseis (n), zarbliseus (m), zarbliseius (f) **Short adjective: Zarb, Zarbis (n), zarbus (m), zarbius (f) **Derogatory Nickname(s) of Inhabitants: Canibals Category:Glossary